


We are out of prompt speciale innamorati.

by VelenoDolce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccola raccolta di drabble a tema fluff ispirata dai prompt che mi sono stati lasciati sulla bellissima pag facebook <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chi chiamo Papà e chi Mamma.

Steve/Tony * Baby Peter

“Pronto zio?” Il piccolo Peter, 5 anni, tira su con il naso, è sull'orlo del pianto.  
“Mamma e papà litigano di nuovo...” Un piccolo singhiozzo gli scuote il petto.  
“Non preoccuparti, lo fanno sempre.” Clint parla tranquillo, quella è la quinta volta in appena due settimane in cui il piccolo è stato affidato alla coppia.  
“E se si lasciano?” Il bambino sembra disperato.  
“Si amano troppo, non lo faranno.” Ribatte subito l'arciere.  
“Ma stavolta è colpa mia...”  
“Chi dovrebbe essere il padre?” Tony entra nel laboratorio, non sa che il figlio è lì.  
“Steve, è ovvio?” Peter gli risponde piano, pensando che lo chieda a lui.  
“Come 'è ovvio'?” Steve si sporge dalla scrivania, per trovare il bimbo in lacrime con il cellulare in mano. In risposta riceve solo un piccolo singhiozzo e uno sguardo quasi spaventato.  
“Amore, che ci fai qui, perchè piangi?” Tony va subito a prendere il piccolo, lo stringe tra le braccia mente si alza.  
“Non dovresti essere qui e nemmeno avere un telefono.” Steve lo sgrida appena.  
“Con chi parli?” Tony gli bacia la testa.  
“Con lo zio Clint.” Il piccolo gli si accoccola al petto.  
“Ciao Clint, tutto ok” Steve saluta, Jarvis ha passato la telefonata in vivavoce, può sentire in sottofondo i rumori della fattoria.  
“Si, paparino...” Clint ride, divertito da quella scenetta. In cambio riceve solo un grugnito di dissenso.

 

 

Karla R. Grauso STONY + Peter Peter: " Mamma e papà litigano di nuovo"  
Tony: " Chi dovrebbe essere il padre?"  
Peter: "Steve, è ovvio?"  
Steve: " Come " è ovvio"?"


	2. Il mio eroe.

Steve/baby Tony

 

 

“Papà, guardami, sono un eroe!” Tony arriva di corsa nel salone dove i genitori stanno facendo un festa.  
“Si, ma ora và a dormire, è tardi.” Howard gli accarezza la testa.  
“Ma...” Il bambino lo guarda triste.  
“Steve, guarda, un te in miniatura!” Un uomo in uniforme indica il bambino.  
“Tony.” Steve lo prende subito in braccio, adora quella piccola peste.  
“Io sono Come Capitan America. Sono un eroe!” Dice convinto, stringendosi al collo del biondo soldato, che ride divertito.  
“Inventerò un'armatura, così potrò difendere il mondo dai cattivi come fai tu.” Gli spiega serio.  
“Un armatura?” Il padre sospira con un sorriso.  
“Si, ho provato a studiare chimica per rifare il siero, ma non ci capisco molto. Invece so costruire un braccio meccanico. Un armatura che mi protegga e aiuti sarà più semplice.” Tony guarda il padre.  
“Hai studiato chimica? Da dove...” Howard è curioso.  
“Dai libri della mamma. Ma preferisco i tuoi, sono molto più facili. Quando diventerò grande andrò con Steve a sconfiggere i cattivi, vero?” Si aggrappa al collo del suo idolo dandogli piccoli bacini sulla guancia.  
“Si, Tony, ma adesso è ora di fare la nanna. Vuoi che ti accompagni? Ti racconto una storia.” Steve sorride, adora quel piccolo genietto che gli si stringe contro.  
“Quando arrivano nella cameretta, il giovane Stark è già profondamente addormentato, con un dolce sorriso sul viso. Sogna di volare nei cieli con la sa sgargiante armatura rossa e oro, mentre il suo Steve gli da ordini su come sconfiggere il nemico.

 

 

Elisa Story Zabini MCU, Stony. Au in cui Steve non è finito nel ghiaccio e invecchia molto lentamente. Fluff con kid!Tony travestito da Captain America che dice di voler essere un eroe come Steve.


	3. Pianificazione perfetta, ma..

Steve Tony

 

Tony aveva pianificato tutto. La cena, in quel ristorantino romantico che piaceva tanto a Steve. L'hotel li vicino, per poter stare completamente soli. Un regalo. I cioccolatini. Aveva anche pagato il ristorante per far mettere su la loro musica preferita... La sua in effetti, ma quella che aveva mandato a tutto volume nei sistemi dello Sheald la prima volta che si erano visti, in Germania.  
Aveva pianificato tutto... aveva... il giorno prima della data, per lui era un miracolo che se ne fosse ricordato in tempo. Dieci protocolli attivi tutti sulla stessa data avevano aiutato, ma, in fondo, li aveva attivati lui. Quindi si era dato una bella pacca sulla spalla. Tutto quello prima del disastro. Prima che qualcosa nella sua mente gli dicesse che sarebbe stata una buona idea fare quello che stava facendo, cioè smontare parte del nuovo reattore arc. Peccato che non si fosse messo a pensare alle conseguenze di un possibile sbaglio. Ma in fondo lui non sbagliava mai! Bè, quasi mai... ora ha un enormissimo problema. Gli serve aiuto. Ma chi può arrivare talmente in fretta da toglierlo da lì in tempo per la cena? Che, a giudicare dalla posizione del sole, dovrebbe essere ormai imminente...  
stavolta è fottuto, lo sa. Ma forse, se riuscisse a ricollegare il cavo che pende alla sua sinistra con quello che arriva al reattore potrebbe riattivare tutto... Se solo riuscisse a muoversi abbastanza da farlo riuscirebbe a cambiarsi e a volare da Steve in tempo per la cena. Forse ci arriva, gli basta poco, solo qualche centimetro...  
Tony sbatte alcune vole le palpebre. Steve è inginocchiato davanti a lui, perchè muove le labbra ma non parla? Lo guarda cercando di capire cosa sia successo. Si guarda attorno, metà del suo laboratorio è raso al suolo, al posto dell'enorme finestra c'è un buco...  
“Ops, forse ho invertito il negativo e il positivo...” Dice, ma non sente le sue parole. Steve gli prende il viso tra le mani.  
'Fermo!' Anche senza sentirlo realmente può leggerlo sulle sue labbra e sul viso. Gli sorride.  
“Sto bene. È solo l'effetto dell'esplosione che mi ha tolto l'udito... Ma sono pronto, ora andiamo a cena.” Dice tranquillo.  
“Ho organizzato tutto, stavolta ci sono riuscito, non ho fatto i miei soliti casini. Ti sono arrivati i cioccolatini?” Il sorriso vacilla, il suo fidanzato è in lacrime.  
“Ti amo.” Steve lo abbraccia e bacia dolcemente.  
“Sei uno stupido, hai rischiato di morire!” Gli singhiozza contro al collo.  
“Ti sento... Sto bene, non ho nulla di rotto e mi è tornato l'udito. Ora andiamo a cena? Il ristorante ci aspetta. Poi l'hotel. Sarà una serata solo per noi.” Tony lo abbraccia. Sorride.

 

Rosa Della Valle MCU, Stony: Tony cerca di fare qualcosa di carino per festeggiare San Valentino con il suo compagno. Bonus se fa saltare in aria qualcosa rischiando di morire come suo solito.


	4. Anniversari.

Draco/Harry

Harry si siede al bancone di un bar. Si ricorda a malapena dove si trova. Negli stati uniti, su quello ne è sicuro. La città gli sfugge di mente. Sospira. È stato all'inseguimento di un rivoltante serial killer per mesi. Finalmente l'ha sbattuto dietro delle belle sbarre magiche. Quell'essere non farà più del male a nessuno. Chiama il barista con un cenno.  
“Qualsiasi cosa purché sia forte.” Ordina con un sorriso.  
Quello che è successo dopo lo ricorda a fatica, non che ci sia nulla di specifico da ricordare, in effetti... fino a quando il barista ha continuato a riempirgli il bicchiere. Poi gli ha gentilmente detto che avrebbe fatto meglio a tornarsene a casa.  
“Non ho una casa. Sono qui di passaggio, sono inglese.” Una risposta detta con leggerezza, per lui in fondo è la verità e va bene così. Viaggia troppo per avere una casa vera e propria. Ha una camera fissa in un hotel della Londra babbana, ma è solo per dormire, Ginny lo accetta ancora molto volentieri a casa per i pranzi e le cene ogni volta che lui torna in Inghilterra. Ormai sono divorziati da tre anni, e sono più felici così. Forse lei ha un altro, da quanto ha capito dal discorso confuso di Lily un paio di giorni prima al telefono. Ma andrebbe bene anche in quel modo.  
“Vuoi che ti chiamo un taxi?” Scuote la testa al barista. Nelle grandi città ci sono sempre degli autobus magici in giro, ne prenderà uno, è molto più comodo.  
“Questi bastano?” Gli mette cento dollari sul bancone.  
“Pure troppi. Non siamo un bar alla moda.” L'uomo prende i soldi e gli da il resto.  
“Buona notte.” Harry si alza lasciandogli dieci dollari di mancia. Barcolla e si scontra con qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
“Scusa, credo di essere ubriaco...” Parla mentre si volta, perdendosi in un paio di occhi chiari che ben conosce.  
“Potter?” Draco non crede ai suoi occhi.  
“Malfoy, mai avrei pensato di trovarti in un bar babbano.” Il moro ride.  
“Siamo a New Orleans, qui tutti i posti sono magici.”  
Harry ridacchia per la sua ignoranza in materia, poi gli gira la teta, barcolla. Viene sorretto dall'altro. Lo guarda negli occhi.  
“Credo ti serva aiuto per tornare in hotel.” La voce di Draco sembra stranamente gentile, annuisce appena.  
Harry si concentra. Sì, è andata così. Poi ci sono stati i baci, non sa nemmeno lui quando e chi ha iniziato. Ma li ricorda, come ricorda il cuore che gli è saltato in gola quando il biondo era salito con lui nella sua stanza. Ora sente la doccia scorrere. Sul tavolino alcune pozioni per far passare la sbronza. Dotazione auror standard. Non le aveva mai usate, prima.  
“Come stai? Meglio?” Draco esce dal bagno con indosso un enorme accappatoio.  
“Starei meglio se togliessi quel coso...” Sorride passandosi la lingua tra le labbra.  
“Il nostro Potter ha queste tendenze?” Il biondo lo prende in giro, facendolo ridere.  
“Nostro? Solo tuo.” Lo prende per un braccio, avvicinandolo per baciarlo con dolcezza.  
“Romantico...” Draco lo dice gentile, con un piccolo sorriso.  
“Non potrei altrimenti oggi. Il nostro anniversario sarebbe il giorno di San Valentino, una data indimenticabile.” Gli passa la mano sulla schiena pallida.  
“Parli addirittura di anniversario?” Il moro gli sbottona lentamente la camicia.  
“Vorresti?  
“Vorrei.”  
Quello che accadde dopo fu solo l'inizio.

 

Lisa Russo Evans Harry Potter, Draco x Harry, "Come stai?"


	5. Zuccheri...

Steve/Tony & Peter

11:10  
Nat entra nel salone e guarda il figlioccio manfgiare delle caramelle gommose direttamente da un pacco.  
“Cosa fai ancora alzato? Perchè stai mangiando quelle cose?” Domanda al bambino, che la guarda e sospira.  
“Mamma e papà litigano.”  
“Andiamo a fermarli, molla quelle cose, che ti fanno male, ti rendono iperattivo peggio di Tony.” Gli tende la mano e lo porta fino al laboratorio.  
“Chi dovrebbe essere la madre?” Toni lo dice sarcastico, guardando il compagno che ha le braccia incrociate al petto e uno sguardo arrabbiato.  
“Steve, Ovvio.” Peter sorride correndo da lui per essere preso in braccio.  
“Come ovvio...?” Il capitano lo guarda sorpreso.  
“Perchè tu sei la mamma. Tony il papà. Mat e Bruce gli zii. Clint e Laura saranno miei suoceri. Sposerò Maria. Così saremo tutti una famiglia unica.” Il bambino lo spiega convinto, come se quella fosse la verità assoluta. Si agita tra le braccia della madre, che lo mette a terra e và a correre dal padre, che lo abbraccia e bacia sulla fronte.  
“Perchè non sei a letto, ti ci abbiamo messo due ore fa...” Tony lo domanda con un sorriso, il piccolo ha raggiunto un copri gamba e ora sta cercando di smontarlo, per fortuna invano.  
“Vi ho sentito litigare, sono andato a guardare la tv.”  
“Sei troppo sveglio...” Steve lo prende in braccio.  
“Caramelle e coca cola di papà sono buone.” Peter lo sussurra, come se fosse un piccolo segreto.  
“Ero venuta a dirvi che Fury ci vuole domattina alle otto per un incontro...” Nat ride.  
“Buona fortuna...” Agita la mano mentre va via.  
“Ciao Ziaaaa” Peter cerca di lanciarsi dalle braccia del padre facendo l'areoplanino.  
“Siamo fottu...”  
“Linguaggio.” Steve riprende subito il compagno.  
“Ma credo tu abbia pienamente ragione.” Sospira cercando di impedire al loro piccolo frugoletto di strappargli la maglia.  
“Quanta coca cola hai bevuto?” Tony lo domanda scuotendo la testa.  
“Taaantissimissimissima.”  
“E quante caramelle...” Chiede con un ansia crescente.  
“Di più.”  
Peter, tre anni e mezzo. Iperattivo. Quando assume zuccheri diventa un piccolo diavoletto ingestibile e incalmabile.

5:20  
“Steve...”  
“Sì, Tony?”  
“Voglio dormire...”  
“Domani, amore, domani...”  
“Papààààààààà Mammaaaaaaaaaa”

 

Karla R. Grauso ha fatto una rettifica   
STONY + Peter Peter: " Mamma e papà litigano di nuovo"  
Tony: " Chi dovrebbe essere 'la madre'?"  
Peter: "Steve, è ovvio?"  
Steve: " Come " è ovvio"?"


	6. Incantesimo.

Loki/Steve

“Ciao, Loki, tutto bene?” Steve lo saluta con la mano.  
“Ciao.” Il dio saluta compiaciuto.  
“Resti qui a cena? O uscite?” Il capitano lo domanda porgendogli un bicchiere di coca cola.  
“Usciamo.”  
“Sei di poche parole oggi?” Clint arriva e prende il bicchiere al posto suo.  
“Ma era per Loki...” Cap si indigna.  
“Non beve queste cose, lui. Io si.” Clint ride.  
“Auguri, Loki, buon San Valentino. Io vado a divertirmi, ciao ciao.” Prende l'ascensore.  
“Ciao...” Tony guarda Steve e Loki con sospetto.  
“Andiamo.” Loki prende il suo ragazzo sotto braccio andando verso l'ascensore.  
“Ciao Loki, ciao Tony.” Steve saluta allegro.  
“So che mi ami ma non era necessario manipolare le menti dei miei amici per avermi tutto per te.” Il miliardario lo dice sarcastico.  
“Cosa c'è di più romantico di vedere tutti felici per te e il tuo amore? E poi, sarà troppo divertente vedere le loro facce quando passerà l'incantesmo e si renderanno conto che il criminale più ricercato dell'universo era tranquillamente accanto a loro, disarmato, e gli hanno offerto da bere.” Loki ridacchia, divertito.  
“Non hai pensato che se la prenderanno con me?” Tony alza il sopracciglio.  
“Potremo sempre dire che era uno scherzo. Tu sei sotto incantesimo come loro. Forse...” Loki li trasporta nella sua camera da letto.  
“Non hai bisogno di un incantesimo per farti amare da me. Lo faccio già da solo...” Per ribadire il concetto il miliardario gli sbottona la camicia.  
“Non mendicherò mai più amore da nessuno.” Loki lo sussurra guardando fuori dalla finestra, la foresta coperta di neve.  
“Ti amo.” Tony gli bacia il petto, all'altezza del cuore.  
“Ti amo.” Ripete scendendo più giù.  
“Ti amo...” Gli dice ad ogni bacio. Lascia una piccola scia per tutto il petto, fino alla cintura.  
“Posso Continuare?” Chiede con un sorriso. Il dio spoglia entrambi con un gesto della mano.  
“Questo mi sembra un si...” Tony riprende a baciare il suo magnifico ragazzo, che ride divertito.

 

Cornelia Marisi MCU Loki/Tony "So che mi ami ma non era necessario manipolare le menti dei miei amici per avermi tutto per te".  
"Cosa c'è di più romantico di vedere tutti felici per te e il tuo amore?"


End file.
